planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crew of the FEF 08
This is a list of the most important crew of Expanded Universe of Planetes who served aboard the eighth talosian ship (later renamed as FEF 08) and their offspring. Groka Groka Birka is the captain of the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet, and she's nimbean. She recruits Biurk and Lemba and two mirians (Parth and Mol). When leaving a woman joins the crew of an unknown race called Margareeda, whose skills and helps psychologically the crew. Later Groka has a child with a human named Diego: Dídac Arguedas. Diego died. Parth Parth has the rank of commander and first officer is the eighth ship of the talosian fleet. It mirian, and is the smartest of the crew, which sometimes reaches out with his long scientific discussions. Like other mirians he breathes nitrogen. In his world, Mira, don't exist blue that is so abundant on Earth. His skin is green, like her hair. The mirians have the power of black jet, a jet coming out of his eyes that petrifies whoever fired. He was present at the first contact between mirians and humans, but humans found that they preferred to keep the secret. Parth is Mol's boyfriend, and later married. Mol Mol has the rank of lieutenant commander and Groka recruits her as head of security, and is a mirian girl. She was also present at the first contact between humans and mirians, as Parth. She was a child and went on a school trip, along with her best friend Arial, who was the mirian girl made more deals with a human named Anthony. Anthony's grandfather were collected them, and helped them return to Mira because his ship had broken down. Then they decided to keep it a secret. When they spend a few years of first contact with humans, Mol falls in love of Parth, who also accompanied her in the travel to school on Earth. In the first chapters of SèrieStar4 are dating, and later married. Biurk Biurk Grog has the rank of lieutenant and is one of the pilots of the ship, and is nimbean as most of the crew. Like all nimbeans is very thin (unlike gobolians) and has telekinetic powers. It has three fingers instead of five, and his eyes are golden. They can transmit powers in some species, such as human. He has always had a good concept of humans, unlike other talosians. When he was young, he traveled to Earth and made contact with a human child of 9 years called Felix Sarracín. He was a boy who had problems at school because a child besieged him. Then Biurk, with his ability to transfer powers, he transmitted his powers of telekinesis to Felix, who used to take revenge on the naughty. In the end, scared and surprised, he stopped to besiege Felix. Felix kept the secret of his alien friend. Biurk marries with Lemba and have a son, Felix, who is named that as a child who Biurk met. Lemba Lemba Pund has the rank of ensign and is the other of the pilots of the ship. She is Biurk's girlfriend and is nimbean, and later marry and have a son, Felix, who is named that as a child who Biurk met. Almost nothing is known about the past of Lemba, because she's a reserved and quiet girl, and in no time is showed revealing his past to what we should assume that she hadn't a pleasant childhood. She's the younger girl in the original crew, without Padok and Margareeda. Margareeda Margareeda is the assistant and the psychologist of the crew of the eighth talosian ship (which is then renamed as FEF 08) and stems of a different race. She is a girl who escapes from his home planet, which never wants to talk, and go to the eighth ship of the talosian fleet. The captain Groka hosts her and discover that she has telepathic powers. The race is not only telepathic, but also empathy, despite her young age, may be a good psychologist for the ship, more than one time she helped the crew in times of depression. She falls in love with Padok, and when he suffers the Pon Farr, Margareedaa mates with him. She's the youngest of the crew. Padok Padok is a vulcan child who served as an ensign. Has 13 years, but looks like a 7 years human. In the first episode, the eighth ship of the Talosian fleet go to Vulcan and Padok asks the captain Groka to join his ship, and she accepts the young Vulcan in the eighth ship of the Talosian Fleet as an ensign. He suffers the Pon Farr and Margareeda, who was in love of Padok, mate with him and they begin a relationship. Diego Diego Arguedas was as a doctor of the ships 04, 05 and 06 with children who were trapped in Tekoda by bursiferians. In the ship FEF 08 that is showed in SerieStar4 he is the doctor for a short time. He falls in love for the captain Groka, and have one son: Dídac. Diego later died. Descent When it spends many years, the characters are married and have children, and changing the crew: * George: son of Margareeda and Padok, the oldest of the descendants. * Dídac Arguedas: son of Diego and Groka. He becomes the ship's doctor when his father dies. * Courier: the older son of Parth and Mol. * Tuc: the younger son of Parth and Mol. * Felix Grog: the little child of Biurk and Lemba. Category:Characters bg:Екипажът на кораба FEF 08 и тяхното семейство ca:Tripulació de la FEF 08 i família es:Tripulación de la FEF 08 y familia fr:Équipage de la FEF 08 et famille gl:Tripulación da FEF 08 e familia it:Equipaggio della FEF 08 e famiglia pt:Tripulação da FEF 08 e família ro:Echipaj de pe FEF 08 şi familie sr:Посада свемирског брода „FEF 08“ и породица